It is still far from understood how human drivers interact with road users in complicated driving scenarios. Automated driving or autonomous vehicles may operate in highly interactive, challenging scenarios. While learning based algorithms may be used to search data sequences in association with these driving scenarios, these algorithms may not be able to perform optimally when labelled data is not provided.